


【内梅】等待黎明

by Crissi



Category: Football RPS - Fandom, Lionel messi - Fandom, neymar - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissi/pseuds/Crissi
Summary: 内马尔拿着一杯马黛茶，独自一人走在街头上。夜晚有一些凉，当晚风裹挟着水汽掠过他有些冰凉的指尖的时候，内马尔收了收手，把一只手插在口袋里，继续往前走着。





	【内梅】等待黎明

比起让他们已经在一起，我更喜欢写他们追逐的故事。

Because long way ahead, and nobody's gone.

我特别想找一段时间，慢慢写完属于他们的时光。

只有他们，而已。

……………………………………………………………………

内马尔拿着一杯马黛茶，独自一人走在街头上。

夜晚有一些凉，当晚风裹挟着水汽掠过他有些冰凉的指尖的时候，内马尔收了收手，把一只手插在口袋里，继续往前走着。

路灯隔一段距离亮一盏，两边甚至没有一户开灯的人家。影子慢慢地从长到短再被拉长，内马尔独自走过一个又一个的路灯下。

 

他们第一次相遇的时候，他还是个杀马特。年少无知，再加上一点不服气和轻敌，然后被精灵一样的他狠狠教会了做人。

心服口服。

内马尔被踢得怀疑人生。

真的心服口服。

那场比赛之前，他作为一个新的巴西天才，罗纳尔多的粉丝，明里暗里都说是皇马带走他。

他自己也准备好了去一个豪门好好踢球，发展自己的未来。当时他很喜欢罗纳尔多，觉得这个男人又酷又帅又厉害，还有钱。

然后这个叫梅西的人从他的世界里横空出世。一开始他对这场比赛不以为意，只觉得是一场普通的比赛。巴西对阿根廷，他不是没听说过梅西的名头，不过当时他觉得只要好好踢就成。但是他忘了任何一场有梅西的比赛都注定了不会普通。

那场比赛他被梅西进了四个球。

比完赛以后梅西笑着走过来摸了摸他的头，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，不知道是以示鼓励还是安慰。

不过管他是鼓励还是安慰。内马尔双眼含泪抬头望天，强忍着泪水看着远去的那个背影。

我要和这个人，该死的，我要去和他踢球。

内马尔被踢得眼中含泪。

老子不要去皇马了，去巴萨。

年轻的他任性却坚定，有时候改变想法不过是一瞬间的事情，他却铆足了劲儿向着心动带给他的感觉走。追随着自己的心，总不会错。

但是队里说好了和皇马的，价格还没抬，他就转了性要去巴萨，这两个对立的豪门取向把他的母队搞得一愣一愣的，什么玩意这是。

母队不肯放人，巴萨还没什么动静，转会快要结束了。但是他等不及了。

然后他打了一架，然后母队一气之下罚了他。他的小把戏奏效了，巴萨趁机开出了一个高价把这个少年天才带了回来。

哦操，终于成了。内马尔揉着被打痛的脖子。终于能和他踢球了。

那时候的他这么想着，冲动而活跃的心里被填满了期待。

他去颠球的时候紧张极了，不是因为怕自己颠不好，而是他想到自己居然真的能和梅西踢球了，穿上队服的那一刻他激动得心都要蹦出来了。

然后他看到了那个让他曾经兵荒马乱的人，黑发有些凌乱但是顺滑地从他的脑袋上垂下来。他有纹身，内马尔想。那真是太好了。他哪天也许可以带他去一起纹个图案什么的。名字怎么样？或者古希腊的代表爱和忠诚的花体字母。或者纹一朵小小的桔梗花，然后把它悄悄放到心尖上。

想要追随自己的心，需要勇气，意志，信念，和实力。那时候的内马尔做到了一半，但这还不够。

一开始在巴萨的日子并不好过。西甲的节奏太快了，让他这个还有些生疏的新人踢得迟迟进入不了状态，有一次他甚至三个月都没有贡献一粒进球。

外界的质疑声越来越大，所有人都在想：

哦，这个内马尔，他为什么还不踢出来？他的天赋才华去哪里了？！巴萨是不是白花钱了！

那段时间真不好过啊，球迷们的嘘声，踢不出成效卓著的比赛让他自己都着急上火，日子过得太累了。

然后梅西只是带着一些害羞和微笑。

他温和地，不声不响地帮助了他。

“想进球是吗？”梅西笑得温柔的眼睛看着他。“你要抓住门前的所有机会，知道我们所有人熟悉的跑位，然后时机会走向你。不要着急，我相信你会踢得很好的。”

事实上，第一次走向他的不是梅西所谓的时机。

第一次走向他的是梅西自己。

和他的助攻。

内马尔进球了。

他激动地跑到一旁去庆祝，诺坎普上的球迷为他欢呼鼓掌，在这样的庆贺之下他狠狠地抱住了梅西。内马尔想，我爱死他了。梅西也笑得很开心，年长者的的笑容带着欣慰和和真心的祝贺。内马尔看着梅西的眼睛，哦操，内马尔在心里想着，他怎么这么帅。

然后梅西开始带着他，两个人都是爱玩的年纪，你给我喝一口马黛茶，我教你打游戏，一来二去，他们两个就熟得不要不要的，变得做什么都要粘在一起。他会对着梅西亲昵地，粘粘乎乎地喊他的名字，看梅西回头，带着笑意的眼睛询问他：“内？怎么了？”

梅西喜欢喊他内，他名字的前三个字母，拼凑起来起来变成一个音节从他的嘴里发出，就变成了内马尔最喜欢听见的声音。内，内马尔在自己的嘴里慢慢咀嚼着这个字。内。也许这只是更加符合梅西的发音习惯，但是，管他呢，他喜欢听梅西这么喊他名字。

曾经的称呼在现在也偶尔被喊起，但是他的每一次习惯性的回头都找不到他想要的人了。他已经接受了现实，只是在某个无名的时刻会有一些怅然若失。

内，他安静地品读着这个名字，反复却不发出声音。前面有一张长椅，内马尔走过去慢慢坐下，身后的路灯从他背后照过来，自己身影的轮廓清晰的安放在地上。他曾经受伤过的地方有些隐隐作痛，他动了动，把马黛茶放到自己的腿上，然后把手收回了带着一些温度的口袋里。

夜晚的风冷且寂静，连风都吝啬一点声音。他有点冷了，鼻尖萦绕着凉了的马黛茶的清苦味道。

虽然梅西比他大几岁，但是年长者却不见得比他更老成。

他喜欢在梅西早上睡觉的时候去捉弄他，如果他睡在梅西家里的话，这样的事情就必然会发生。他们都住在巴塞罗那，他没事儿就去梅西家找他玩。他们晚上总是一起打游戏，梅西某种程度上来说是个游戏迷。但是他用得最顺手的球员居然不是他自己。

他记得梅西有一次玩足球游戏，他们两个打比赛，出于好奇也是出于作弄他的心思，内马尔知道梅西最不喜欢操作复杂的球员了，他怂恿梅西用自己来和他打比赛。“好啊，”那个时候还不知道自己在游戏里是什么操作的梅西，看了一眼自己人物的数据，满意地点点头，很好，数据很帅。“来就来，输了的人晚上做饭。”梅西说。

他抓起手柄，对内马尔向他发出的对战邀请点击了接受。

半个小时后，当他再一次被内马尔进球，比分从3—3变成3—4的时候，梅西怒了。他一摔手柄，气呼呼地冲着抱着肚子笑倒在他旁边的内马尔抱怨道：“我要向FIFA投诉——我哪有这么难用！”他委屈地摆弄着手柄，而靠在他一旁的内马尔几乎要笑出眼泪。

他也不知道自己为什么会这么开心，只是看到梅西生气的样子实在是有趣得紧，他太可爱了。少了比赛场上的耀眼锋利，私底下的他可爱的过分，让人挪不开眼睛。

梅西看着比赛的gameover的东西打了内马尔一下然后压到他身上冲着天花板说：

“哎呦，还是阿森纳好使。”

内马尔笑了，然后和他滚做一团。因为梅西想要耍赖不做晚饭。他还记得，那个时候他不但蹭吃蹭喝，还蹭住。反正梅西家里这么大，肯定会有屋子给他空出来。他们一边喝马黛茶一边打游戏，偶尔心动不已的时候会偷吃一点点烤肉。真的只有一点点，一点点而已。然后他就留在梅西家过夜，反正第二天就直接和他一起去训练场就行了。

叫梅西起床是他那时候的一大生活爱好之一。当他熟练掌握梅西的作息时间以后，他就悄悄地比梅西早起那么一会儿，然后在梅西闹钟响起的前一分钟去把他叫醒。

看他的眼神从迷糊变到清晰，在看到他以后带着一点委屈抱怨永远是他清晨里最喜欢的把戏。他经常会在这个时候忘记梅西是他的年长者，没了他赛场上的硬气和凌厉，只觉得他就是个和他一般年纪的少年人罢了。

夜风吹过，吹散了他记忆里那个带着迷茫的眼神。内马尔眨了眨眼睛，回过神来。他瑟缩了一下膝盖，右手手腕上的纹身隐隐作痛。他抬手轻轻揉了揉。这都是夜色的错，与他的心无关。

他想起了他记忆中最深刻美好的那个晚上。

那一年他们夺得了史无前例的六冠王。他们缔造了传奇和神话。

那天晚上的庆祝，所有人都在，他们破例喝了酒，他们穿着工字背心，他们把彩色的庆祝闪条挂在脖子上，他们吹了喇叭。他记得梅西戴着那个看起来有些愚蠢的帽子，不过在他头上内马尔只看出了可爱。

你们不停地笑，不停地笑，仿佛时间就会停在那一刻，时间都败给了他们。

梅西被人灌酒，他被灌醉了，摇摇晃晃的。内马尔扶着他，他跌跌撞撞却还要举杯畅饮。照理说他们是不能喝酒的，但在六冠王面前，他们有这个资格。

欢乐的夜晚有很多，但是这个夜晚让内马尔尤其记忆深刻。

那天的夜晚很黑，但是周围的白灯耀眼而又灿烂辉煌，照耀到的地方都是美好。他们站在舞台中间，他们是无敌的，他们是宠儿，是天骄。所有人都在为了那个名字奋斗，巴塞罗那。

那时候他们的梦，他们的心之所属，心之所向，心之所往。

那个晚上，梅西醉了，他也醉了。

不过一个是因为酒精和喜悦，一个是因为他。

他们有过最亲密的关系。内马尔微微失神，纤长的睫毛微微颤抖了一下。那个夜晚过于短暂，美好的时光流逝的总是那么快。

他很怀念那个夜晚，缠绵悱恻缱绻温柔。

内马尔动了动，昏黄的灯光温柔地批洒在他身上，空旷的街道上只有他一人。他抬手喝了一口马黛茶，让带着清苦的味道把他拉回现实。他垂下眼眸，看着马黛茶杯子上的纹路。

我们现在已经不是队友了。

我们是对手。

从朋友到敌人。我们最终从朋友变成了敌人。我曾陪你披盔戴甲。如今我们兵戎相见。

夜晚的空气真真是冷，呼吸间都带着凉意与疼痛。

他不知道他是否赢了这个世界。一次博弈而已。但是他输了你。

他依然年少，却不再轻狂。

内马尔清楚自己的选择。爱他和野心冲突，而他选择了与野兽为伍。冲动也好，算计也罢，他都没有回头的余地了。

我愿看你为王，但原谅我无法与你为王。

 

内马尔盯着面前粗糙的路面，夹缝里面有一两根杂草肆意生长，又被白天过路的汽车压弯。他想起来有人说，他还太年轻，尚不知道回忆总是会抹去坏的，夸大好的。但是内马尔想了想，和梅西在一起的回忆，在他看来，无一不好，所以也就无可忘掉，不过是放进了一个盒子里，偶尔打开，却不能多尝。回忆中也有许多狼狈不堪的时候，但是那些时候时候有了梅西，这个回忆就不是那么糟糕。

记得他在巴萨的的时候，一场客场对阵瓦伦西亚的比赛。虽然已经过去不少时间了，但是他却连那场比赛的细节都记得很清楚。那场比赛真是一波三折，虽然上半场梅西率先破门取得领先，但是小白却因伤下场。下半场，瓦伦西亚连进2球一度反超比分，随后靠着苏亚雷斯扳平并制造点球。当时他很紧张，他看着梅西有些凝重的眉眼，心里在为他祈祷。

而梅西再次将胜利带给了巴塞罗那。他在伤停补时阶的最后时刻罚进点球上演绝杀，巴萨3-2惊险获胜。他们高呼胜利，在底线处抱成一团，庆祝红蓝再一次精彩的胜利。他听见了观众席上瓦伦西亚球迷的漫天嘘声，但是他们都沉浸在胜利的喜悦之中，没有什么比一场胜利更能让人酣畅淋漓的了。

就在这个时候，他感觉后脑勺被什么东西猛的一击，炸裂的头痛让他一下子摔倒在地。他在草地上缩起来抱着头，队友赶紧来扶他。内马尔缓了一会儿，才渐渐明白发生了什么。

他被砸中了。是看台上瓦伦西亚球迷朝下面扔的水瓶，刚好砸中了他和苏亚雷斯。

这很痛的，但是他觉得自己现在应该赶紧站起来一边拍拍灰一边拉着梅西走才对，可不能让他被砸了。

但当时梅西冲了出来一把把他护在了身后，朝着观众席大发雷霆，挥拳咆哮。这是他第一次见到梅西如此发怒的样子，“婊子养的东西！”他听见了梅西的怒吼，言语间是不符合他以往形象的脏话，毫不留情面。他居然有一点想笑，同时又有一点感动和莫名的悲伤。他记得他是个曾经骂人只会骂人家大鸡蛋的人，而他终究成长为了巴萨的顶梁柱，当那个笑得腼腆的男孩眼里带上了凌厉与威严，世界都要向他臣服。

他记得当他被队友扶起来迷糊着要去拉住梅西的时候梅西一把把他护在身后的力道，他发怒了，从他的手劲可以看出来。他被梅西紧紧拉着，他都可以感受到梅西散发的怒气。

他拉住梅西，随后裁判很快吹响了哨声结束比赛，虽然对方的队长不依不饶，他们差点爆发第二次冲突，但好歹没有。这下换他拉着梅西往里走，生怕再出什么别的乱子会伤到梅西。他看得出来梅西还是生气的，但是良好的教养让梅西在过了气急的时候即使余怒未消也没有骂骂咧咧。

梅西握住了他的手，他感觉到他的用力。有力的手拉着他往前走，有点步履匆匆，却又照顾他的行动慢下来。他想笑着和梅西说，我只是被砸了一下，我又不是傻了，但是被梅西牵着的感觉过于美好了，所以他索性就当一回傻子。

那个时候兴许是他脑子不正常，他居然觉得，如果梅西能一直这么牵着他的手，他愿意被多砸几次。但事实证明，暴乱不是每次都会发生，他也最终放开了梅西的手。

在更衣室里面梅西坐在他身旁看了看他，不放心。他让内马尔坐下来休息一下，自己跑去叫了队医来给他检查。其实他一会儿就要去做检查了，但是梅西似乎连这一会儿都不想等。内马尔偷偷地笑了，年轻人松绿色的眼睛里闪烁着光芒，像是油画里令人心醉的风景。

然后他就被叫走了，东西都还没来得及怎么收拾。不过梅西叫他放心去，他会收拾好一切的。

他就知道梅西会这么说。内马尔偷偷撇了撇嘴。所以他趁他走的时候悄悄先把包收拾好了。这样他就不用太麻烦了。

那天晚上梅西就跑来他家里看他，还给他带了一堆好吃的。内马尔处理过伤口，没有被砸出脑震荡，这是好事。

“疼吗？”

梅西坐在他旁边问他，伸手轻柔地摸了摸他的头。他的目光落在梅西皱起的眉头上，他本来想说其实挺疼的，但是鬼使神差，他摇了摇头。

“还行，不是很疼。”

 

马黛茶杯子上被握住的地方有些温热，内马尔微微仰头，他喝了一口，苦涩的冰凉划过记忆，把他拉回现实。

他低头喃喃，却没有发出声音。路灯下的灯光让他的长睫毛打下阴影，松绿色的眼睛没有反射太多光芒，看起来像是苍翠的绿色。

他留起了胡子，内马尔想，他和当年不同了。他变成了第一队长，他的头发染了回去。无数有关梅西的小细节闪现过他的回忆，有过去的，有现在的。他想对梅西说，你留起了胡子，但是你依然很帅。他想对梅西说，恭喜你变成了第一队长，我相信你会做得很好。他想对梅西说，你的头发染了回去，也挺好看的。他想对梅西说，你不喊我内了，不过内马尔其实听起来也不赖。

他想对梅西说，他什么都没说。

他想起了最开始的那句话。

想要追随自己的心，需要勇气，意志，信念，和实力。

一辆车在空旷的马路上疾驰而过，刺耳的声音却没有吸引内马尔的注意力。

梅西，梅西。他在默念这个名字。

你是我多年前的曾经从来没有期待过，也没有去想象过的那个人。

我从没设想过我的人生会有这样的奇遇，你是我这辈子最好的也是最意外的那个人。

内马尔垂眸，冰凉的手指抚摸着马黛茶的杯沿。

他不知道应该怎样去定义梅西。他本以为梅西是他的路途，会陪他走完面前的路，后来觉得梅西是迷宫，让他入迷很难出去，最终才发现对于他来说，梅西是死路，他唯有退出，否则无路可解。其实无论梅西是路途是迷宫还是死路，都是那样，他是令人闻风丧胆的巴萨十号，天神下凡，无往不胜。不过自作多情的是他，意乱情迷的是他，暗自神伤的也是他，始终都是他自己。但还是感谢梅西，出现在他的人生里。

 

凌晨的冷风轻轻吹拂过他的衣帽，内马尔眨了眨眼睛。

他不后悔。

不管是当年鲜衣怒马年少轻狂时的初见，还是情深似海和披星戴月的共处，还是决绝离去的最后。

他都不后悔。

内马尔抬头望了望远方。

他都不后悔。

 

我爱你，爱了整整一个曾经。

从无知到成熟，从冲动到冷静。

 

他最终没有纹下什么东西，只是在他离开以后，他的右手手腕上多了一个纹身，那是一个遗失的拼图，上面有一个“M”。他习惯在拍写真的时候遮挡住他，又在某个莫名的时刻看着他发一小会儿呆，然后立马回过神来。世界匆忙，连留给我回忆你的时间都这么少。

不过对于爱你这件事，是他一生中做得最正确的决定。对于爱你这件事，他从不后悔。

 

黎明要来了。

内马尔喝完杯子里的最后一口马黛茶，站起来扔掉它，然后双手插兜离开了这个地方。

……………………………………………………………………

2018.8.3 内马尔离开的一整年。 内梅分手一周年的时候，写的这篇文章，但是现在才发上来，想来是被内梅虐到了吧。我想起他们，脑子里就能想起很多关于他们的美好回忆。

时间过得真快啊，一转眼就一年了。

有时候劝人劝己，不过都是一样的话。我觉得他不后悔，不过是我希望我不后悔。


End file.
